hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 36: Why Americans Love Spring
The thirty-sixth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on September 25, 2009. It adapts the story Why Americans Love Spring from volume 2 of the published manga (though it was originally an Extra Story). Plot Summary America and Japan walk in the snow together. Japan states that even if takes him time to pick out his winter clothes, his coat will conceal them anyway. America, who is shivering, replies that as long as one has a coat on, they will look trendy enough. Why Americans Love Spring America sits bored, wondering how he will get through the rest of winter after Christmas. Meanwhile, Japan decides to make preparations for the New Year. America decides that he will go out to buy a video game, while Japan heads out to buy ingredients for New Years' dishes. However, America is quickly confronted by a blizzard of snow when he opens his door to head outside. Japan enters a busy market, remarking on how lively it is at that time of the year. America walks in the freezing cold, stating that he feels like his ears are about to fall off (as Tony, an extraterrestrial, asks him about his ears). Japan realizes that he bought more food than he planned, as an old woman offers him tea. America and Tony return home from the blizzard with the video game, covered in snow. At the same time, Japan experiences discomfort in his back from carrying all his grocery bags. America finds his new video game difficult, while Japan prepares to pound mochi. America decides to call England up on the phone, to try and get someone to play the video game with. He quickly finds out that England is busy, as Tony tries to play the game. Japan's loud yelling and mochi pounding alerts the attention of a nearby civilian, who asks him if he is alright. America declares that he will not be stepping outside until it is spring, while Japan sits comfortably in wait for New Year's. But America's situation takes another twist when his light bulb burns out, causing him to panic and wonder if he is in a "comedy movie". At the same time, Japan realizes that he has forgotten the most important things to stay home with: manga and ice cream. At America's house, Tony continues to play the video game in the darkness, America finding it hard to believe that he can do so (as a man is shown on the television screen with blood streaming from his eyes). Japan meanwhile, finishes buying his manga and ice cream, but spots a display of meat buns. America walks out in the street, noting that he has spent an hour searching for a light bulb though all the shops are closed. Japan walks home, eating his meat bun and remarking that he can never resist the temptation to buy one. Back at America's house, America curls up in defeat underneath his blankets (while Tony continues to play the video game). A footnote reads that America continued to lead a dissipated winter. Japan watches TV as the New Year begins, and proceeds to do a "demon-banishing" ritual. He walks down the street past a woman and two young school boys, one remarking that they plan to get a girlfriend once they get to middle school. America rouses from his sleep, realizing that sunlight has broken through and that spring has come at last. Japan walks with his dog, but stops in his tracks as something catches his eye. Meanwhile, America rushes outside in swimming trunks, but is quickly overcome by a cold breeze (and realizes that it was a false alarm). Japan marvels at how the cherry blossoms have started to bloom, and heads off to buy ingredients to make dumplings with. Post-Credits Teaser Japan calls America on the phone and asks if he would like to come flower-viewing with him. America asks if it is warm at his place. A note reads "To be continued"... Character Appearances *Japan *America *England/UK (cameo, on the phone) *Tony *Pochi-kun Voice Cast *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America, Japanese man: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *Old Woman, Schoolboy#1: Yuki Kaida *Pochi-kun, Schoolboy#2: Aki Kanada *Tony: Hiroki Yasumoto English Dub Cast *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America, Japanese man: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman Trivia *In the original manga, the specific manga that Japan likes to buy is Shonen Jump. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes